Memories of a Turk
by Flycker
Summary: Fanfiction of Vincent Valentine pregame. Violence, and blood.


Prologue:   
"Unh..." Vincent woke up inside a basement laboratory. The first thing he could remember was Hojo. Hojo had tooken him. Said he would make a wonderful specimen. It didn't matter. He had taken him away from Lucrecia. His Lucrecia. Anger rose within him. But it didn't matter, because he couldn't even move. He tried pulling at his harnesses using every bit of strength in him, but it was no use. It was like they were made out of metal. He gave up, before he heard voices. One he recognized, one he didn't. Hojo. He knew who it was before he had entered the room. "Let me go, or I'll--" Vincent said, before being interrupted by Hojo. "You'll what? I hardly think you could do anything, with how you are right now." Hojo and the other person stepped forward, possibly an assistant or something. Hojo grabbed some things off the table. "Although you will be of great use to me awake. At least now you can describe to me everything that happens, as this courses through your veins." he said holding up a bottle of a greenish blue liquid. "What is that?" Vincent said, almost fearful, before he was gagged. "A concentrated dose of Mako, mixed with Jenova's cells." he more or less muttered, as he pulled out a rather large syringe, and drew the liquid from the bottle. He tapped the air bubbles out, and pulled up the sleeve from the Shinra issued Turk uniform. "There's a nice one." Hojo muttered to himself, and stuck the syringe in without hesitation.

The needle didn't really hurt, but the liquid being forced into his body burned. Set fire to his nerves as it coursed its way through his veins. Pain itched through every inch of his body, as it mixed with his bloodstream. He didn't think he had ever felt this much pain in his life for. Then he remembered the other day, when Lucrecia was taken away from him. "How does it feel?" Hojo asked, as he threw the syringe away. "Like...I'd tell...you..." Hojo chuckled. "Well I'd imagine that you'd be in unbearable pain. But then again what do I know. I've only ever injected SOLDIER's with Mako." Vincent started to break out in a cold sweat, as at last the mixture of Mako and Jenova's cells reached his heart. "Ahhhggghhhh!" Vincent screamed out in pain, his back arching against the table, his harnesses still holding tightly. Hojo came up next to him, and Vincent. "I hate you." was what he meant to say but he felt too much pain to be able to do anything. Thoughts became irrational, he became more unaware of his movements, and the pain started to shift away, being replaced with anger. He felt something burning deep within his heart. Another presence. As if Hojo had inserted another person's mind into himself. 'Who are you.' he asked his inner self. 'I am your hate, your anger, and your pain. I am everything you aren't, and everything you don't want to be. You may call me Chaos.' 'Well, Chaos, I could really use you right now.' 'As you wish.' 

More pain spread through Vincent's body, as his skin started to turn black. Wing's started to grow out of his back, stretching across the entire lab, destroying test tunes, and beakers, and more as they flapped once. Horns grew out of Vincent's head, as the hair retreated, and his face elongated, his arms breaking free of the restraints. His clothes started to shred, and tear as his body stretched. His usual pale, lithe form being replaced the larger, more muscular form. He broke the rest of the restraints, and let out an ear splitting yell. His wingspan pushed out to its full length, breaking things in the small basement, and pushing things aside. Chaos went towards Hojo's body, but Hojo had already run away instead he took his anger out on the assistant, that was still in the room. Beating him and ripping him apart, until he was long beyond dead. He threw the limp body onto the large oak desk, and watched as it just slipped right off the other side. Chaos let out another roar, before streaking off through the basement, down the hall, and towards the stairs. Instead of climbing them, he flew up them, and when he opened the door, he found a bunch of people standing in front of him with guns. This didn't stop him. He advanced forward breathing one word, one name. "Hojo." He took out the first couple guards with his first swing, as the others started firing. Bullets tearing into his flesh, blood seeping down his front. Chaos let out another roar and one of the SOLDIER's shot one direct hit towards the heart. It was good that his skin was too tough to get through that it didn't reach his heart; otherwise he would've been dead. Chaos stumbled backwards, tripping over the stairs, before falling over the railing, and falling to the ground below. Once landed the black skin turned pale again, as the monster returned to a man, hardly alive. "Hojo... what have you done to me." he muttered, before falling unconscious from the many bullets inside of him.

He woke up to find himself in the straps at the table again. And Hojo in front of him. He grunted in pain as he pulled the first of many bullets to come out of his chest and stomach. "You're awake...good. I thought you would've been dead after what happened. They fired approximately fifty rounds into your chest and stomach." Vincent looked up at him with his eyes full of hatred. "It's all your fault." Vincent said, through gritted teeth, as Hojo yanked out another bullet. "Quite the contrary," Hojo said as he pulled out another one. "Your the one who gave in to your anger." Vincent fell unconscious but it didn't bother Hojo, he just continued to pull bullets out of his chest until he was done. "Well, that was rather interesting." Hojo said to himself, as he moved across the glass and chemicals, and picked up a small vial of glowing green liquid. This time it was just pure mako. The mako would take care of his wounds, quicker than the dose he had now. He used the same vein as before, and shot the mako into Vincent without hesitation. Vincent started breathing heavier, and he started going into a fever as the mako did it's job. After about half an hour the bullet wounds disappeared, and Hojo took a wet rag, and wiped the blood off of Vincent's stomach and chest. "My my, messy messy. Oh well, it wasn't like it couldn't be helped. He was out of control. A monster. Pure chaos.


End file.
